Vriska-Chan
"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Well." -Vriska-Chan, Episode 1 Vriska-Chan is the main antagonist of episodes 1 and 2. She first appeared in episode 1, and she's, like, super popular, probably. She has Neko powers, like Sakura, but the extent is unknown. She was killed in Episode 2 by getting her right tit popped by Sakura-Chan's sharp fingernail. Appearance Vriska-Chan has grey skin, as do most trolls. She has long, slightly messy black hair, and wears badly-applied lipstick and eyeshadow on her face. Her clothes consist of the standard uniform for School-Chan, a short blue skirt (which happens to match her blood color), white socks, black shoes, and a white, short-sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon. Surprisingly, it actually fits her. Somehow. She also wears orange panties. Magical Girl Vriska-Chan, like Sakura-Chan, can transform into a magical girl, presumably having Neko powers as well. In this form, She wears an even shorter spiky blue skirt and a white crop-top, as well as a sailor scarf that has become pointed and gained single white stripes. On her arms are long black gloves that have spiked ends. She also has white heeled boots with blue border. She also wears thigh high dark grey socks with white spiderweb patterns. Her orange panties also have a garter belt connecting them to her socks. Personality Vriska-Chan has a pretty big ego, thinking highly of herself, but she may be nicer than she looks on the outside, since she has a large following in school and is known to be pretty popular (to the point where she doesn't even go to class.) She has contempt for Terezi-Chan and Sakura-Chan, and is constantly insulting them. She was beaten and killed by Sakura-Chan, though, which most likely shattered her ego. Relationships Flayme Rayven Flayme is Vriska's fellow associate and friend. Unknown to Vriska, Flayme has unrequited feelings for her (as shown in their concept art). They both get along incredibly well and Flayme reveres Vriska. Vriska may be an enabler as she is shown to agree to dare Flayme-chan upon her request. Alloin Lucias She thinks that Alloin is a pushover and regularly picks on him alongside Flayme. But Alloin actually isn't allowed to fight back on orders from his boss Bitch Vantas because of his Demon powers. Sakura Katana-chan She regularly bullies Sakura-chan because she's afraid that Ookami may still have feelings for her, and also it's her job. She beat up Sakura but was eventually mercilessly killed by her via tit popping out of revenge. Ookami Kitsune-chan She's Vriska's girlfriend. They got caught making out by the principal so Ookami-chan can't go to school-chan anymore. She loves Ookami to death but is afraid that Ookami still has feelings for Sakura-chan. Vriska is also extremely protective over Ookami-chan and even fought Sakura over it in the movie. Terezi Pyrope They aren't friends and Vriska stole her cane and called her "Blindey". Terezi calls her a fat ugly baka. They're clearly not on good terms, and that's because Vriska's tits rendered Terezi blind and she stole her cane. Bitch Vantas She's Vriska's boss. They haven't really interacted so we really have no idea what their relationship was like. Probably the standard boss/employee relationship. Bitch gives her Neko powers in exchange for harassing kids that Bitch doesn't like. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Students at School-chan